


Nor Iron Bars A Cage: Cover Art

by Chronicler, Yulaty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Art, Blow & Scars, Cover Art, Fanart, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Montage, Prison, Slash, Such A Pretty Cover For Such A Twisted Story, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicler/pseuds/Chronicler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: Yulaty very kindly made amazing cover art for my story Nor Iron Bars A Cage.





	Nor Iron Bars A Cage: Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yulaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/gifts), [Chronicler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nor Iron Bars a Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908868) by [Chronicler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicler/pseuds/Chronicler). 



> Thank you Yulaty, this means a lot to me. Please go check out their archive: [ https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty ]() Also, I re-edited all of Nor Iron Bars A Cage, so if I could make everyone who has read it re-read it, I would...


End file.
